Rising Sunset
by July's fantasies
Summary: After Breaking dawn. 5th book! Bella and the cullens are starting college life in Dartmouth. How would New Vampire Bella and her dazzling husband Edward make their entrance in Dartmouth? Bound to be InTeReStInG! Reviews and comments would be nice!
1. Chapter 1 Preparation slowness

Chapter 1- Preparation slowness

**Chapter 1- Preparation slowness…**

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" Alice shouted from the garage. Well, more like whined anyway. With my super-hearing from my new vampire upgrades, it was not a surprise that I could actually hear that.

"Okay okay…" I muttered, annoyed by the devil-pixie's persistence.

College is starting in a week's time and according to Edward, my all-so-faithful husband, we had to get ready earlier. And by ready, he meant totally ready, hundred percent ready, including hunting before the new semester starts. He was, obviously, not taking any chances of me sucking the life out of a human when they walk pass me, even though I was doing very well, according to what Jasper said.

Well, couldn't have his wife going around killing people when he is obviously so devilishly handsome, and gentlemanly, not to mention smart, mature, the best... I could go on describing Edward the whole day if I had to, too bad now's not exactly the best time.

"BELLA!!" Alice shouted, again. I heard her moving up the stairs and in no time, she was beside me, yippity-yappity about how slow I am for a vampire.

I sighed. "Jasper… Help me out please…" I mumbled as Jasper immediately swooped in and carried Alice out despite her cries. However, Alice was obviously enjoying the bridal-style treatment and was soon giggling into Jasper's chest.

I rubbed my eyes, not from sleepiness, but because the contact lenses were really starting to bother me. I had to wear them in order not to scare others with my blood red eyes which every newborn vampire would have.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar set of arms around my waist. The owner of those beautiful set of arms began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck, causing a nice tingling sensation down my spine.

I whipped around, almost instantaneously, to face him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Edward…" I whispered.

"Hey love, done packing?" He mumbled as he gave a small peck on my cheek before breaking our embrace.

"Almost… I just need to get all of these…" I said, waving my arm up and down the pile of clothes. "…into the luggage. I try not to tear them and it seemed to slow me down. Trust Alice to buy me so many set of clothes…" I rolled my eyes as I heard Emmett erupting into laughter along with Rosalie down at the living room. Of course, they were listening to this new vampire to see how many times she can screw up.

Although it has been a full month since my change, I still can't control my strength just yet. I sighed again, as I tried to shove the clothes into my bags.

"Let me help with that." Edward laughed as he finished packing within seconds. I was amazed at how fast he packed, and all the clothes were neatly folded too. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Hey, when you are 117 years old, you would at least know how to pack your bag." He snickered as he grabbed my suitcases, along with me, down the stairs and to the living room.

"Hey...uhm…Mom." I smiled and gave Esme a quick peck on her cheek. I was not used to calling Esme 'mom' yet, but I tried to, I know it will make her happy, she was always more motherly than any of us.

"Hello Bella, ready?" She smiled. Once again, I was awed by how warm she is to me, it always remind me of how much I love Esme.

"Never felt better." I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled and kissed me on my cheek again.

His arms were on my waist as I asked, "Renesmee?"

He shrugged and replied in his lovely velvet voice, "Oh… You know… The usual…"

"The usual?" I frowned. "Jacob! Get my daughter here this instance!" I yelled. Nowadays, I was always crappy towards Jacob once I realized that my daughter might be taken away by him in the future.

In a flash, Jacob was in the kitchen with Renesmee in his arms.

"Chill Bella. I was just playing with Nessie before she has to go…" He put my little toddler on the floor as she ran towards me.

I opened my arms as she ran into my embrace. "Hello Renesmee…" I purred as I kissed her cute little forehead.

"Momma, good morning. Are we going somewhere far? Is Jake going?" her large brown orbs pierced into my eyes as her lips turn into a small pout.

"Well… Jacob is… he is…"

"He is going, unfortunately…" Edward finished for me.

I pouted, following my daughter. Now we look like two pouting mother and daughter. I can't help it since Edward didn't let me finish my sentence.

"I could have said that…" I grumbled.

"I know you could…" He slurred seductively as he land a kiss on my lips.

I immediately forgave him. Who couldn't? With such a handsome man in front of you, no one can resist.

Knowing that I had forgiven him, he smirked, giving me the crooked smile I love most and slipped his arm onto my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Well, are we ready?"

I smiled, Renesmee grinned and so, the cullens' college life had finally started!!


	2. Chapter 2 On the ride!

Chapter 2-On the flight

**Chapter 2-On the flight!**

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter. _The rain pour against the window of the car as I counted the number of raindrops.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_In the past, I would never have been able to capture the tiny droplets with my human eyes, but now, each droplet was as clear as everything I see. The light that was reflected off the droplets were so beautiful.

I looked down at Renesmee who is on my lap, fast asleep. I smiled, glad that I have such a wonderful daughter. Renesmee is such an angel, I wouldn't live without her and Edward. I know that they are my life now, my everything. Without one of them, I would not have a reason to live…

"Love, we are at the airport now." He breathed down my neck. I shivered as I leaned towards him for a quick kiss.

He got out of the car quickly and held the door for me.

"After you milady." He gaze at me with those beautiful golden eyes and dazzled me briefly.

"Of…of course…" I stammered and if I could blush, I would surely have blushed at that moment. I carried Renesmee in my arms as we walked towards the entrance at human speed.

Soon, the others were here and we met up with them. Jacob immediately rushed towards Renesmee like a little puppy and hug her before I could protest. I snarled as he placed Renesmee down and raised his arms, giving me a I-am-innocent look.

"Stupid mongrel…" I heard Edward hissed as he held my hand and lead me along. Alice was as bubbly as ever, excited about the college life even though this might be the tenth time she is attending it. Jasper laughed slightly at her as he hold her hand like Edward hold mine. Emmett and Rosallie? Well, lets just say that they should 'get a room'! I was slightly disgusted by their 'open-mindedness' as I witness them engaged in a French kiss. Ugh! Not that Edward and I haven't done it yet but at least we do it in privacy, not out in the public! Carlisle and Esme were chuckling at Emmett and Rosalie, seems like they were used to looking at their own children making out in front of them. Although I would never be able to stand it if Jacob and Renesmee make out in front of me one day. Never! I shuddered at the thought of my own daughter making out with Jacob, the one who came so close to being my next Edward…

"Are you cold Bella love?" Edward said as he rubbed my shoulder.

"No Edward. How can I be?" I laughed. Edward had forgotten that I had the same vampire temperature as him.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He chuckled as he led me into the airplane.

I tried to ignore the fact that the stewardess greeting us at the entrance was trying to flirt with Edward despite me being right beside him. I scowled. I had known that Edward was beyond gorgeous and had been expecting this, but I am still unhappy and slightly jealous.

"Hphm…Stupid woman…" I growled and glared at the stewardess, trying to hold back from biting her. I could already feel the venom in my mouth.

She was lucky that Edward was by my side, if not…

"Calm down love… How can you go to college like this?" He purred as he caress my cheeks.

I finally managed to calm down and followed him to our first-class seat. Base on my nature, I hate those fancy seat but my _husband_, Edward, had insisted on riding the best. Dang it!

I frowned at the peach-coloured leather seat. It looks…pretty comfortable to me. I shrugged and slipped into the seat with Renesmee following closely behind. I am so glad that she wanted to sit with me instead of that mutt. I grinned as she snuggled into my arms. Hah! Wait till the stewardess see this! Our three little happy family… I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward leaned towards me and Renesmee, giving us a hug.

"Nothing…" I chuckled as he raised his perfect eyebrows.

"I would give everything to get into your head." He grumbled as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Not to sleep, we can't sleep…

I laughed exaggeratedly as I spot the stewardess coming towards us with ear plugs and candies. Edward noticed my weird laughter and raised his brows. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Renesmee.

She pat my cheeks, wanting my attention as she showed me her day's event with her cute vampire power. I grinned as I noticed my face appearing more than Jacob's. Take that mutt!

Soon, she was tired and fell asleep. I saw her dreams. It was mostly about our family, with occasional appearance of Jacob. I gasped as she dreamt about Emmett and Rosalie's lovey-dovey moments. I heard Edward chuckling beside me. He has been peeking into her head too. I scowled. Our daughter is too young for all those X-rated scene. I got to give Emmett a piece of my mind once we arrive.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar loud thumping noise of footsteps. I groaned. Why is he coming so soon? Can't he just let our family have an hour of peace? I frowned as Jacob's face appeared in front of me.

"Hello?" Jacob smirked as he looked at me sheepishly before gazing at Renesmee and then back to me again, giving me the puppy-dog eyes which I find ridiculous because of his humongous size.

I sighed as I held Renesmee up to him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward giving him the look-of-death before closing his eyes again.

"Jake. I want her back as soon as possible once we reach!" I hissed as he saluted to me before disappearing to his seat.

"Ugh!" I growled as I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Are you sure?" I looked up and saw Edward giving me a look that says: why-the-hell-would-you-give-Renesmee-to-Jacob look.

"It's not like he will harm her or anything…" I muttered. I was used to Jacob wanting Renesmee as close to him as possible. Imprinting is such a stupid thing!

"and we can finally get our alone time…" I whispered into his ears before tailing kisses down his jaw and finally landing a kiss on his lips. He groaned and bit my lower lip to gain entrance. We started a war of tongues as we deepened our kiss.

"Ehem… Would you like anything?" A feminine voice interrupted us. I pulled away from Edward to reply but then scowled as I saw that it was the same stewardess who flirted with Edward.

Being the gentleman he is, Edward replied in his smooth velvet voice, "No thank you very much." And gave her a dazzling smile, stunning her momentarily before she snapped out of it, blushed and scooted away.

I pouted, mad that he had used his dazzling tactics again.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, burying his head into my neck.

"You shouldn't dazzle people like that…" I muttered and frowned. Edward had no idea what he is doing to the females around him.

"Do I dazzle you?" He mumbled as he bit my earlobes. I moaned. Embarrassed, I waited for the usual rush of blood to my face but I felt none. Oh, I am a vampire; of course, I don't blush…

Suddenly, I felt the vibration of my phone and answered my call.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Cha...Dad!"

"Bella! Are you leaving for college today? I heard that from Billy that Jacob is going along too! Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"Umm… I guess I kind of forget that…"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are gonna get the worst punishment of your lifetime the next time we meet!"

"Ugh! Dad! I am so sorry!"

I looked at Edward and mouthed, 'help-me!'. He chuckled and took the phone from my hand.

"Charlie. Hello, Edward here."

"Edward! You better explain this!" I heard my dad screaming from the other side of the phone.

"Sure, of course. We are truly sorry for not telling you. We kind of got the date of the start of college later than expected so we were in a rush. I am so sorry."

I heard my dad sigh on the other side of the phone and knew he had calmed down. So, I grabbed the phone from Edward's hand and start our conversation again.

"So, dad… I hope you are not angry at me…"

"Well, Bella. I guess you are growing up now."

"Thanks dad…"

"Just call me once you reach there… Just to know you are safe…"

"Okay, I got to go. You know, no using of phone on the plane…"

"Yeah. Bye Bells. Love ya."

"Bye dad. Love you too. I promise to call later."

"_Beep beep beep…_"

I sighed, glad that Charlie had finally hung up. I glanced at Edward and thanked him.

"No problem sugar. You know I would always be here for you…" He tilt my chin upwards, making me gaze into his golden orbs. Before I could reach for his lips, the dammed stewardess interrupt us again.

"Buckle your seatbelts, it time to take off!" She smirked. I can swear that she is doing this on purpose as she batted her long but fake eyelashes at Edward.

I groaned and leaned back into my seat as the plane took off…


	3. Chapter 3 Reaching Reach REACHED!

Chapter 3-Reaching

**Chapter 3-Reaching…Reach…REACHED!!**

"We will be landing in about an hour. Please be seated as we wait for landing. Thank you."

Everyone in the toilets quickly rushed back to their seat as they heard the announcement. I peeked through one of my closed eye as I saw everyone returning to his or her seat. I was not sleeping, just pretending. Because if you see a person not sleeping throughout the night and still look fresh the next day without bags under her eyes, you would get pretty freaked out.

I chuckled and gently nudged Edward with my elbow. He frowned, but kept his eyes closed. I snickered as I began to track circles on his knees and thigh. I felt him shudder as I leaned and breathed down his neck. When he could not take it anymore, his eyes sprang open and clutched my arms.

"Bella, you have been so naughty since this morning, haven't you…" He dazzled me briefly as I returned him a sheepish smile. Edward looked so unbelievably handsome this morning. Even though he was not sleeping, his hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes were half-opened, giving him a HOT look.

He made a trail of light kisses up my neck, to my cheeks before crushing his lips against mine. "Ah…Sweetness…" I thought as he began our daily morning kiss. I am totally following him for eternity.

"Would you like a hot towel?" A sharp voice pierced through my ears and like a knife cutting through us, Edward and I were separated as he pulled away from our kiss. I turned to look at the source of my morning's annoyance. Oh great, another stewardess…

Yesterday's night was not so great as more and more people start to take notice of Edward's looks. More stewardess, more female passengers and even little female children looked at him as though they were love-struck. Ugh! Can't stand them. But Edward, seem to ignore them as politely as possible. Yay! I noticed some of the male stewards were giving me those looks too so I tried to avoid them and even snapped at them once or twice when they tried to start a conversation with me. Hey, I am not as nice as Edward, no one can be! Edward growled at every perverted male species alive and I can't say that I am not happy that he is so protective of me.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Edward's melodic voice.

"Thanks, I would love to." He smiled brightly and I think that at that moment, the stewardess and my heart just melted. Well, technically, only the stewardess's, since my heart's not alive, but you get the point.

"Can I have one for my beautiful wife here? I think she would love one of those hot towels too." I heard the stewardess gasped and tried to force a miserable smile onto her face. I was totally shocked too. I can't believe he just told her that I am his wife! His wife! His WiFe!! Ha! That ought to show her who's boss or rather, who's wife! Hmph! Take that!

After giving us our hot towels, the stewardess staggered back rather ungracefully. I snickered.

"Thanks darling…" I purred, imitating a fashionista's accent.

"What for?" Edward widen his eyes in fake surprise.

"For everything…" I muttered as I close in the gap between us with a kiss.

"I guess I am rather glad that I had been useful…" he mumbled between kisses.

The hour before landing passed rather quickly and soon everyone was exiting the plane. Hand-in-hand, Edward led me through the tiny aisle and just before exiting, I winked at the stewardess that was so flirting on Edward the night before and stuck my tongue out. Bleh! He wants me, not you!

I chuckled at the thought that THIS wonderful man was mine for eternity…was it? I certainly hope that I would not bore him… I shivered and shook my head.

"Are you alright love?" he asked, concern flooding into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes. I am just fine. Let's go meet up with Renesmee and the others." I tightened my grip around his hand and grinned.

"Okay." He smiled, dazzling me again. I have got to stop this dazzling nonsense. I am sure I look like a complete retard!

As soon as we got out from the plane, I dart my eyes around to find my little angel. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Jacob carrying my little monster in his arms. She was still fast asleep. How cute!

"Thanks Jacob." I snarled sarcastically as I slowly grabbed Renesmee into my arms.

"Hey… I was gonna-" He quickly shut his mouth when I threw him a threatening glare. Or perhaps it was Edward who was hissing at him.

"Leeches…" Jacob grumbled under his breath as he put his hands into his pockets and strut off, but close enough from Renesmee.

"Haha…Mutt…" I muttered, knowing that he would hear it.

After Edward grabbed our luggage quickly, we went to get the cars. Can you believe it? Edward and _friends_ actually flew their fancy cars over, and of course, my 'after car' too.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the far too ostentatious cars and climbed into his Volvo after he said that he would get someone to drive my car to the dorms. Too absurd! I can drive my car myself. I hate it when he treats me as if I am a weak little girl.

The whole of the Cullen family were already assembled beside their cars and I tried to ignore the fact that we looked like a group of runaway models. I still can't get use of the fact that I am one step nearer to Rose's gorgeousness. Okay…maybe two steps at most. Rose was just the most beautiful person in the planet. Strike that. It's the most beautiful _girl_. The most beautiful person was standing right next to me, my Edward.

Well, I don't care if I am being biased. It's true to me. I grinned at Edward as he looked at me quizzically before setting of for our new college…

* * *

Review and comments pls!! And since i didn't say this...Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers and stephanie Meyers ONLY!! May lord bless her!...lol

-Love,

Twilight-demonicangel =)


	4. Chapter 4 Near BITE Situation

I don't really know what Dartmouth looks like, so I am just gonna make everything up

**I don't really know what Dartmouth looks like, so I am just gonna make everything up! v **

**Chapter 4-Near-BITE situation!**

It was not much difference here compared to Forks; the weather at least, was the same. Gloomy dark clouds gather, threatening to pour. The sun was nicely hidden behind the clouds and the whole sky was a patch of dark grey.

Carlisle and Esme's car was not in sight anymore, since we were living in the dorms. Renesmee and Jacob had gone with them, since my little angel was too small and Jacob wanted to stay with Renesmee awhile before meeting up with us. Typical. Jacob had insisted on going to college with us instead of continuing high school. Well, he could easily pass as a twenty year old grown up and no one would suspect a thing. It was just a little troublesome, since we had to fake up a document for his age and all.

"We're here." Edward crooned as he pulled the car to a stop. Before I could reach for the door, Edward was already there opening it for me.

"Always the gentleman…" I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the car. I took a good look at the exterior of the building.

"W-o-w…" It was magnificent. I sauntered up the marble stairs with Edward by my side, guiding me along with his arm around my waist. I gawked at the flamboyant entrance. This is one hell of a school!

Chuckling at my expression, Edward whispered, "It sure got lots of renovations since the last time I saw it."

"You have been here before?" I gasped.

"Yeah. A couple of times…" He gazed at the humongous school. "Sure brings back memories. But I think this time would be the best of my college life in this school."

"Why?" I questioned. It was weird at how he could enjoy college life _again _at the _same_ school.

"Because you are in it…" He murmured into my ear and nuzzled against my hair.

"Oh…" I looked down at my hands and twined my fingers together. A habit I had developed when I was embarrassed after I realized I could not blush again.

Edward laughed at my reaction. I guessed he found out that this meant that I was embarrassed.

"Okay okay lovebirds! Enough of this mushy nonsense." A bell-like voice sang behind us. I don't have to guess to know who it was.

"Alice! It's not like that! Ugh!" I groaned, embarrassed. "This is all your fault!" I jabbed a finger to Edward's chest, turned and strut off to the office to report my coming.

"What?" Edward said. I could practically picture Edward giving a death glare to Alice and Alice would just shrug it off.

A smile betrayed my stiff face as I heard Edward's footsteps behind me. I ignored it and continued walking forward.

Suddenly, I noticed that all eyes along the corridor were on me. "Oopsie…" I thought. I hated when all the attention were on me. It was then that I realized that I was quite lost. "Where is that office again?" I groaned. However, being the stubborn person I am, I **refused** to turn to Edward for help. Edward had other ideas though.

"Love, where are you heading to?" He had a look of concern in his eyes.

"None of your business…" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh I'm so sorry love…" I heard him plead.

"For what?" I snapped.

"For everything…" His long and slender arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned forward for a kiss. I pushed him back; I don't like the idea of making out in public no matter how much i wanted to...

"Not here Edward!" I hissed, clearly embarrassed. It seems I had automatically forgiven him again. I sighed.

Knowing that everything was all right, he smiled but suddenly his head jerked up in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I turned around to look at the source of his annoyance, only to find a fellow student walking towards us with a grin on his face. Something about that grin creeps me out though.

"Hi there! The name's Jarrel Mitchhills. What's yours?" He smiled warmly and thrust out his hand towards me.

"Umm… Bella, Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you…" I shook his hand and tried to smile, but I was never good at socializing.

"And this is?" He asked, gesturing at Edward who was glaring at him.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." His usually velvet voice was replaced with a sharp tone. Jarrel and Edward shook hands for like an eternity before I broke their ridiculous handshake apart.

"So… Are you headed off to the office? I could bring you there if you want to." Jarrel turned his attention back to me.

"Okay! Thanks a bunch!" I smiled; not noticing that Edward had practically froze at my answer.

"Jarrel seems kind… And I guess I needed help in finding the office too. I am so glad someone is here to help…" I thought.

"Edward, would you be as kind as to bring the rest to the office? I will meet you there in a few!" I said as I walked off, following Jarrel to the office.

Unfortunately, as soon as Edward was out of sight, Jarrel stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me.

"So… I was wondering… Maybe you could ditch that guy over there and come hang out with me sometimes…" He slurred as he cornered me to the wall.

"Huh? Excuse me?" I frowned. This was certainly weird, considering Jarrel's attitude had completely changed in just a few seconds.

"I said, would you like to go out with me babe?" His eyes were filled with lust and want. I began to feel uncomfortable when his hands traveled to my waist. Not knowing what to do, I froze. I very well knew that one small move could tear him into shreds and I did not want my first murder on my first day in college.

"Erm… I'm sorry. I don't feel the same for you. Now would you please be as kind as to move away from me?" I managed to squeak out, trying to save as much air as possible for my next sentence. He was too close, too close. My throat churned and the familiar pain started to come back. Immediately, I cupped my throat and dug under his arms before running off at human speed. It was difficult to control myself from running at full speed but I know I had to.

"Damn it… that stupid boy don't have a single idea what was gonna happen to him if I was not in control…" I gasped as I ran to the nearest window. The scent there was safe, it smelled of pine and freesia. I dropped to the floor, putting my head in between my legs while I help my breath. I could not risk to breathe now.

I remembered about my power and decided to contact Edward that way. I forcefully pushed the shield out of my head and began to 'send' my message to Edward, hoping that he would receive it.

"Edward… I am at the window near classroom 106…please…come…I need your help…" I tried my best to send this message continuously to Edward.

Fortunately, Edward was keeping track of me and was soon beside me in no time.

"Bella! Love, what's wrong?" He exclaimed.

I clung on to him and managed to explain my situation to him.

"Why that little-" He growled after hearing what Jarrel had tried to do to me. However, I was more worried of the fact of what _I_ could have done to him!

"I could have killed him…" I gasped in horror. Edward shushed me and kept repeating that it was not my fault and that I was doing an incredibly good job in controlling myself.

Luckily, after a few minutes, I was back to normal and in control. I never let go of Edward's hand as we made our way to the office together, though I was still shuddering at the thought of a dead Jarrel…


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise! Surprise!

**Well, i here goes...**

**First and foremost, i really want to thank the readers for reviewing. i sincerely appreciate your moral support! Just by typing 'pls update soon!' gives me so much joy! TvT you can't imagine how happy it will be to know that people are actually enjoying your story as you write them. its indescribable! To all readers, i love you!**

**And i was so shocked to see my mailbox being flooded by mails a from fanfiction saying i have a new review or that people add me to their favourites and subscribtions. it was an awful lot amount of mail. but i don't mind! Keep the mail coming baby! i will try my best to update as soon as possible for all you lovely readers!**

**P.S. Twilight is not mine! it belongs to Stephanie Meyers! She rule this world with this book! Give her three cheers! Hip-hip-hoorays! Hip-hip-hoorays! Hip-hip-hoorays!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5-Surprise! Surprise!

"Edward Cullen…Edward…Edward…Ah! Here it is! Edward Cullen! You are staying in the co-ed dorm room number 309. The files inside this folder should show you all the details you need to know. Here you go…" The bubbly clerk explained warmly as she handed Edward's folder to him.

We were currently inside the office, receiving our room keys and the details we need to know. Although I was still a little horrified by the incident that happened moments ago, I had started trying to breathe again after Edward's consistent pleas.

I took a good look at the office. It gives me a very warm and fuzzy feeling, especially the clerk. Mrs. Hubberson is a lovely woman in her mid-thirties. Lucky for me, she's already attached and was happily married, not to mention she has two kids too. She is satisfied and contented with her family, it's all written on her face.

"Bella dear, here is your folder. Your room is the co-ed dorm too, room number…" I waited in anticipation, hoping to get a room close to Edward. "…300."

I groaned. It was a floor below Edward's. I thanked Mrs. Hubberson and sat down on the couch, pouting.

"It's a pity huh? I thought we would be near each other…" Edward mused.

"Oh shut up…" I retorted, pissed off at Edward's reaction. Guess he did not want me as much as I want him.

"Ooo… I got the co-ed dorms! Maybe I will get to stay with some hot guy!" I whipped my head around to see a familiar shrieking girl.

She was awfully familiar. Who is she? I tried to think through my blurry human memories as I glanced at her curiously.

"Ah! Are you Tracy Yorkez?" I shouted.

"Who called me?" the girl froze and turned around, whipping her head east and west before looking quizzically at me.

"Don't you remember me?" I smiled nervously, wondering how she will react to the _new_ me.

"Umm….Who are you? I don't remember, sorry." I was quite disappointed as she looked at me in utter confusion. However, she spotted Edward by my side and decided to say 'hello' to him.

"Hi handsome, I am Tracy. But you can call me Trace." She batted her eyelashes at him and grabbed his hands, shaking it amiably to my utter annoyance.

"Umm. Hi there Tracy. You flattered me." Edward greeted her politely before giving me an apologetic look. I shrug. I had known her usual way of pouncing onto hot guys and Edward was beyond hot.

I tapped her shoulders and she spun around, glaring at me. "What?" She growled, clearly unhappy that she was interrupted from batting her _eyelashes_ at MY Edward.

"Tracy. I'm Bella Swan. Remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Huh?" She glared at me up and down.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Got any catch?" I looked at her expectantly, half wnting her to recognize me and the other half wanting her to forget about me and piss off.

"Bella Swan…Bella…bella… AHHHH!!" She jumped up and down as she finally recalled.

"Bella! Is that really you?" she gasped.

"You look different…" She eyed me up and down again. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Tracy was always one of those popular girls in my old school in Phoenix, I guess I am still uncomfortable with her staring me down, even though she couln't care less to look at me last time.

"Look at you! You turned into a…a…umm..someone prettier than me! Ugh!" She spat. I widen my eyes in shock. Okay… this was not what I have been expecting. I knew I had changed, but either from the fact that my skin had gone from pale to paler, I can't see any difference anymore. I guess even my own appearance when I was human was fading from my memory.

"Argh, never mind that now. It's still good to see you." She smiled half-heartedly out of politeness, then look at Edward and back to me. "He's so hot isn't he?" she whispered and made an effort to let out a tiny shriek.

"Er…Trace… Edward is…" I introduced but before I could finish my sentence, he was by my side, hugging my shoulders. "..my boyfriend…" I groaned and tried to pry his hands off me.

Tracy widened her eyes in surprise and blushed. "Oh My GOD!! Wait till I tell EVERYONE about this!" she shouted, attracting looks from everyone in the office.

I slapped my forehead and mentally remind myself never ever to tell Tracy anything again.

"Boyfriend? I thought I am your-" I pinched his lips together before he could make out the word '_husband'. _He looked at me with puzzled and confused eyes. 'You don't want to know the consequences of revealing our _deeper_ relationship, Edward.' I thought.

"I don't want ANYONE to know." I hissed, not wanting to create a huge and unnecessary commotion. I hate the idea of marriage but I'm already married at such a young age. Talk about contradictory and irony. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Tracy, only to find her looking at us with much interest. I raised my eyebrows, curious at her reaction.

"What?" I said. It was my turn to be utterly confused.

Suddenly, she jumped beside me and shouted, "I am going to be your new BESTIE!" She chuckled like a two year old and grabbed my arm but immediately let go.

"Ooo… You're freezing." She rubbed her arms and hissed. I laughed nervously, my voice inside out. Edward frowned at Tracy. I wondered why, it's not like she did anything wrong, or did she? I have got to ask Edward what he had heard in her mind, I hope its nothing bad.

Then, the realization that Tracy was a human dawned on me. I bit my lips and held my breath, not wanting to take my chances by breathing in her scent.

As soon as Edward noticed this, he pried us apart and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist as he said, "Bella and I would have to excuse ourselves, don't we, Bella?" I could only nod my head as I breathed, "See you around then Tracy…"

Edward led me swiftly and gracefully to the outside of the office. I could still hear the ramblings of Tracy. She was talking to someone else now, though I am not too sure to whom, but boy! She talks!

However, I find Edward unusually quiet. I spun around, a bit too fast, and stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong? What did you hear inside Tracy?" I traced my fingertips along his jaw, encouraging him to tell me. He was silent for a minute, as I gazed at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't like that girl being near you. She's bad influence…" He muttered grumpily, his eyebrows frowning so much that they were nearly forming into a straight line. I froze and widen my eyes in surprise, my hands still firm on his cheeks. Then, I broke out in laughter.

"May I ask what do you find so funny?" He rolled his eyes as I clutched my stomach from laughing too much. If I could cry, I would have definitely tear by now. I had thought that it was something much more serious than that. Not even once did it cross my mind that _Edward_ was keeping me away from bad influence.

"Give me… a moment," I tried to calm down as I steady myself, holding on to his well-muscled arm.

"Okay… No need to rush, we've got all eternity…" Edward purred and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Ah… I'm alright now…" I grinned playfully as Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Can I rephrase? What exactly did you find so funny?" He repeated, now with a slight amusement showing in his eyes.

"Nothing much,"

He looked at me in utter annoyance. I decided to rephrase my reply again.

"It's just that I never would have thought that you would be keeping me away from bad influence. That's so…… parental like." I chuckled again before continuing, "I already know that Tracy isn't the best of all role models, and that she is kind of… biased in her own way. I'm not just an average teen kid!" I guffawed.

"I guess you are right. I was over-reacting, wasn't I?" he started to laugh along with me, his laughter music to my ears, like thousands of tiny bells tingling at the same time.

"Well. Glad that's all cleared up. I thought that there was something more serious than _bad _influence!" I grinned, emphasizing on the word _bad_.

"More serious? Like what?" He smirked, ready for my countless stupid assumptions.

"Oh, you know. The usual." I smiled, looking smug and walked off without giving him the answers he wanted.

"Oh! Come on!" He pleaded but I decided to ignore him than to give in. I heard him groan in frustration as he quickened his steps to catch up with me.

I gazed into his golden eyes and felt them soften a little. I reached down to hold his hand as we made our way to the dorms. I had never felt so happy and eager to start school life.


	6. Chapter 6 My roommate!

**Sorry for the delay... i was studying for end of year exams, stressed out much! so i decided to update and be nice...**

**REVIEW PLS!! v (Oh..the original story does not belong to me, it belongs to SM!)**

**Chapter 6-My roommate!**

"Tsk…Bella, bella, bella…" Alice chided as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"W-What?" I gasped innocently.

"Never do that again in front of others…" Alice shook her head as she walked out of my room, waving her hands frantically, saying something incoherent.

I turned around in one swift movement of my heels to face a snickering Edward. Annoyed, I put my hands on my hips and tapped my feet, raising my eyebrows and waiting for an explanation.

"I really love you Bella… You never fail to surprise me." He sighed and hugged me.

"Can I ask what in the world was going on just now? What did Alice see?" I enquired, slightly impatient.

"Oh, you will know, in time…" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but I am still annoyed and pissed.

"Well… Can't you tell me…" I purred, trying to seduce him into telling me Alice's vision as I played around with the collar of his shirt.

"I sense that someone is a little impatient…" He breathed down my neck and trailed his fingers gently over my back, causing a ripple down my spine.

"Please…Edward…"I continued, too stubborn to give up as I laid kisses on his neck.

"When did you learn how to seduce your husband like that?" He crooned as I felt his muscles tense up before relaxing again.

"I have tried the seducing method a couple of times…on Jacob." I smirked and pulled away from him, remembering the time on the beach with Jake. Edward scowled and mumbled something that sounded like a string of profanities. I chuckled and whispered into his ear, "But I guess that was a good practice… it seems to work perfectly with you…" I bit his earlobe playfully as he let out an unsustainable groan. I laughed, all too amusingly easy on such a perfect man.

I guessed that's enough for today. However, I was about to reach for my luggage when he grabbed me from behind.

"Edward! Hey! I've to unpack…" I pestered.

"You just had to cross the line…Don't you…" he pressed his lips onto mine and moved his hand under my shirt.

"Edwa-" I whined but was stopped by another kiss again.

"Mm…" I gasped as he bit my lower lip. His hands were working wonders on me as his tongue quickly slipped into my mouth. I was at his mercy.

"Okay, okay. I learnt my lesson…you…can stop…now." I panted and found myself on the bed. When had I got there? I had no idea.

"I'm glad you do…" his hands were still lingering under my shirt as he whispered, "Guess who's at the door?"

It was at that moment then I realized that I could hear the sound of a heart thumping furiously away right at my room's door. I turned around and shouted, "Oh my goodness!"

There she was, the only one who could be counted as my friend in high school, Angela Webers. Looking all shocked and flabbergasted at our little make out scene, she staggered towards Edward. Slowly, her face turned a crimson red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Edward Cullen! How could you?" She shouted. I was confused till Edward let out a little smirk. Oh no, she don't recognize me!

"No, it's not like that Angela." I pleaded, trying to get her to recognize me but to no avail.

"Shut up! I can't imagine how Bella would feel… She would be so upset" Tears started to well in her eyes as I stared at her, shocked.

"Angela! Listen! I am Bella!" I grabbed her arm, trying to get her to calm down. I was so guilty that I had never told her about my 'appearance' before I had left.

She widen her eyes and muttered, "No…way…" before she fainted.

"Angela! Angela!" I shook her, careful not to use too much force. She fainted from the shock. I guessed she was always the kind of light-hearted girl who can't take a bad joke. Only that this wasn't a joke at all…

**15 mins later…**

I was pacing back and forth in the tiny room, frantic at the _still_ unconscious Angela, and furious at Edward.

Alice had _seen_ this! Argh! I can't believe I had fallen right in to Edward's trap! He had known this too. _Unbelievable_…

"I am so sorry love. Don't be mad…" he said teasingly, know sorry at all. I shot him a glare and went to take my place beside Angela.

"She's going to be _fine_… I can hear her thoughts more coherently now." He rubbed my shoulders soothingly, as if trying to make me thaw from my frozen state.

I still can't believe that Angela was my roommate. I've got to be more cautious from now on, since she know the _obvious_ difference from the previous me.

Her breathing quickened and she began to stir. My hand was clutching hers in another instantaneous movement. Her fingers curled and flinched from the coldness of my touch and I immediately retract my hand back. I had forgotten that I was not… the old me. My touch must have disgust her.

I chuckled humorlessly as I said, "Guess she hates the iciness…" Edward rubbed my shoulders again in an attempt to comfort me. "Thanks Edward…" I mumbled.

"Anytime love…"

I heard the fluttering of eyelids and my attention directed back to Angela again.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" I asked as I reach out to touch her but retracted my hands again. _She don't like the cold._ I reminded myself.

I saw her face flushed in disbelief and her eyes widened. I had to stop breathing altogether as the blood rushed to her cheeks. **Stop.** I controlled myself.

Seconds later, she seemed to have recovered from the shock. "B-be-lla?" she squeaked.

I nodded my head slowly as I watched her reaction.

"What happened? To you?" she gasped, the colour draining from her face almost instantaneously.

"Erm… Stuff happened…" I said and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Like what?" she retorted.

I was silent for a quarter of a second before Edward stepped in for me, his voice smooth and fluid as he 'explained'.

"An illness struck her and a change was necessary." He nodded his head reassuringly before continuing. "It was inevitable. I would not harm Bella in any way. Trust me."

Angela remained quiet for a long moment. Finally, she sucked in a breath and exhaled. The warmth hit me like a tidal wave and I cringed. I felt Edward's grip tightened on my shoulders.

"I guess if you're fine, I've got nothing to say…" she threw each of us a suspicious look. "though I swear there is something very, very, wrong here…"

I froze just like Edward did. He was quick to recover though, quicker than I was, at least.

"I can assure you, there is no need to worry, everything is fine." He said, every word more reassuring than the one before. I wondered how he pulled this off.

Angela's heartbeat quickened and her breathing became shallower, a faint blush rushed forward to greet us. I rolled my eyes. Edward was dazzling people again.

"Err... I guess." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Anyway, are your attending this college?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Edward here," I waved my hand at a chuckling Edward. "wanted me to get into this school instead of one where I could have managed better. I am not known for my intelligence."

"Nonsense! Your biology is absolutely perfect!" He argued teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha-ha. Very funny." I laughed with fake amusement before turning back to Angela.

"So, what about you?" I asked eagerly.

"I applied and got in. As simple as that. No love drama." She mused. I looked down at my fingers again, embarrassed.

I shot back at her, "What about Ben?"

Her face looked downcast as she whispered, "He didn't get in…"

"That's horrible! Are both of you okay?" I asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine I guess. It's just so hard…" she muttered, her face stricken with anguish.

"I know how you feel…" I blurted out and immediately regretted it when I felt Edward stiffened. I must have reminded him of when he had left me.

"It'll be alright…" I promised.

Unexpectedly, she reached out to hug me. I was surprised that she did not flinch away from the coldness.

"Thanks Bella. I'm so glad you're here." She buried her face into my chest as I rubbed her back soothingly, imitating Edward. I smiled, happy that I was still useful to my friends.

"Okay, enough of my depression." She took in a deep breath and pulled away from me.

"So," she began. "How are the newly-weds going?" she teased. I looked at her with utter embarrassment. What should I say? _Hey, Angela, just for your information, I have a child now who is growing at an extremely fast rate, __**that's**__ how far we have gone. _Right… That would be one hell of an ice-breaker.

"Well…" Before I could finish anything, Edward stepped in, again.

"Well. Recently, we have adopted a child, my niece to be exact." I could almost hear him cringed at the word _niece_. I knew how much he hates to 'disown' Renesmee. I rubbed his hands soothingly as I let him continue.

"And she is now with my parents. We can't bring her to the dorm. We would introduce you to her someday… if you would like to." He smiled at the idea. Angela, with Renesmee, that would be a pretty picture. I grinned.

Ten long seconds passed. I waited nervously for her reaction and took a look at Edward. His face was unfathomable. Again. I sighed. I would just have to wait for all the information to sink in.

"Wow." Was all she had managed to say. She shook her head briefly, exhaled and said. "wow." Again.

"Angela?" I was slightly worried she would suspect anything. However that would be unlikely since Edward was trying hard not to laugh.

"I am so happy for you Bella!" she shouted, stunning me for half a second before smiling back at her.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"When can I see her?" She asked, eagerness filled her voice.

"Erm…" I turned to look at Edward, not knowing if now was appropriate. He nodded briefly and smiled.

"Perhaps sometime soon. Maybe… This Saturday?" I suggested.

"Sure! Saturday would be awesome." She grinned.

Angela was so nice. She got out from the bed and started to unpack. As much as I want Edward to stay with me, I knew Angela would want to have some privacy while unpacking her clothes, not to mention undergarments. Edward noticed and nodded his head. "I will be back soon." He kissed me briefly on the lips and said goodbye to Angela before he exited the room.

"Oh, by the way," She started. "Jessica and Mike are here too."

Okay. Now, hell had officially started.


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Reunion!

**Chapter 7-Sweet Reunion **

"Sweet reunion…" I hissed, too low for my friends to hear. A bubbly Jessica, a depressed Mike and good-old Angela, not to mention the pompous _Tracy_. Life couldn't get any _better. _It's not like I mind their company, but it puts us all in danger of exposure. I sighed as I remembered their first reaction when they saw my new look. Mike had certainly **not** recognize me when he first saw me. Considering the fact that he had miserably attempted to flirt with me. Again.

I stifled a laugh as I remembered the look of shock and disbelief when I had seen the look on his face when Angela had informed him that I was Bella. Jessica was more on the angry side, I didn't understand why. However, she recovered soon enough once she realized that this meant gossip.

_Sweet reunion._

I explained to them with perfect recollection of what Edward had said, minus the Renesmee part.

"Hey! Want to go see Bella's daughter on Saturday?" Angela blurted from excitement I guessed. Both of them shouted "WHAT?!"

I groaned. Angela sensed that she had said something wrong and immediately began apologizing to me. "It's okay. They have to know someday." I screamed in my head, hoping Edward had caught the message in time. "_EDWARD!!! Hurry please. Now's a good time to pop up. I __**can't**__ handle this! What should I say?"_

"Well…" I began and sighed. Relief flooded me when I heard Edward footstep rushing nearer.

"What? What?" Jessica looked _so _enthusiastic.

"Is it true?" Mike asked, his face flinching.

"Yes, it's true." A silken voice poured out from behind me. I didn't have to look to guess who it was.

"Edward!" I sighed in relief as I turned around and melt in his arms. I felt more at ease in his arms.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Mike gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"My room." Edward answered humorlessly and went back to explaining Renesmee again.

"Thanks so much Edward." I said, too soft for any humans to hear.

"No problem." he replied.

After about a minute of brief explanation, Jessica was jumping about in ecstasy and Mike was… frowning?

"I can't wait to see her!" Jessica panted, out of breath.

"Yah. Right. Me too." Mike said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm and I saw Edward's lips curl up a bit. I wondered what he had heard. But then again, he wouldn't share it with me. It's probably something to do with Mike. My instincts told me to ignore the tension erupting from Mike.

"Okay, now that the explanations are over, why don't we all go grab something to eat?" I suggested. Not that I would eat anything, it was just a distraction to get me away from all the attention.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Mike seemed to regain his usual enthusiasm as he strutted off to the dining hall.

Jessica followed willingly enough and Angela remained by our sides. Though Angela had exposed Renesmee, I guessed she couldn't help it. Having a kid at 19 is a big thing! We chatted merrily as we made our way to the hall, well, excluding Mike, I can't use merrily as a description for him. What's his problem?

I immediately wished that I had not suggested _eating_ when I saw Tracy running towards me. I could have disappeared right there and then, Edward along with me, surely, but that would risk too much.

"Umm, hi Tracy." I tried to have the right tone of glee and enthusiasm but I couldn't seem to force it out of my throat.

"Bella! What a _wonderful_ surprise." She squealed, as if my ears were not sensitive enough already. I saw Edward trying to maintain a courteous surface. I knew he did not like the idea of me hanging around with Tracy. I smiled weakly.

"Who's this?" Jessica eyed Tracy warily. Two of the same kind, eyeing each other hatefully. Wow. Could life get any more ironic?

"Umm, Tracy, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela and _Edward_, as you know, and friends, this is Tracy." I hoped she sensed the protective way I had wrapped around Edward's name when I said it.

Mike immediately made his move again. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the nearest table. Edward followed me and sat down in one fluid movement, peering into my eyes.

"What?" I gasped, lost in his golden orbs.

"Nothing." He simply replied.

It made me curious.

"You know, now I would give anything to take a look inside your head." I smirked as I said what he once used to say to me.

He laughed. "As I would. But even if you take a look inside my head, my thoughts would be all about you."

I felt like my dead heart could beat again. The electricity clouded as the thick silence engulfed us. He reached to caress my cheeks for a while before Tracy just had to interrupt this perfect moment.

"Ahem…" She frowned when the attention was not revolving round her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, just loud enough for them to catch. I held Edward's hand in mine as I waited for Tracy to continue.

"Shall we get some food?" She asked in an obvious tone and rolled her eyes.

"Of course…" I hesitated.

I tilted my head to look at Edward and found him staring at me again.

"Shall we?" He grinned when I did not move.

I nodded my head stupidly and got out of the seat. I had no idea what I was doing. Get some food? I would hate to force it down. I decided to 'eat' light today. I picked up a coke and claimed that it was enough. Edward grabbed a fruit juice.

They looked at us as though we were mad.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Angela asked, eyes full of concern. I nodded my head and smiled before returning to my seat at the table.

"Careful, we don't want you to get mild nutrition." Edward teased.

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes. "I could say the same to you too." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

I looked at the odd-smelling packet of fluid. Ugh! Once, that might have appealed to me, but definitely not in _this_ new body of mine. It smelled like **mud**! Okay, mud smelled nicer than that and I think that both of them would taste the same to me now.

Edward was playing around with his drink. I peered at him from the corner of my eye and caught him staring back at me. He gave me a breath-taking smile and I grinned back, giving him a _'you_ _first'_ look.

He shrugged and gazed into my eyes as he finished his drink in one gulp. How can he do it so easily? I frowned as I looked at my coke again. It seemed to be beckoning to me, threatening to ruin my taste buds if I drank it.

I held my breath and drank it. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, stifling a laugh as I grimaced. It felt wrong in my body, like an unknown substance in my stomach. I felt like vomiting it out so I excused myself to the nearest toilet and forced it out quickly.

"Ah… Much better…" I heaved a sigh of relief. I would never eat any more human food again. The taste is not even close to an herbivore's blood. I immediately regretted that thought when I felt my throat flare up in protest. I stopped breathing all together as I returned to my seat, my senses alert as not to make any mistakes.

"What's up with up with you? You're like all fidgety and stuff." Tracy snorted as she looked at my all too tensed up body.

"Oh, you know. Too much sugar in the coke." I fake up a smile and tried to shrug it off.

"Whatever." Tracy rolled her eyes and returned to continue her flirting with Mike.

"Are you feeling okay?" Angela's soft voice rang in my head as I nodded. I was lucky that Angela was my roommate instead of Tracy. I wondered who Tracy's roommate was and shuddered. I was just glad it was not me.

Suddenly, I felt the phone in Edward's pocket vibrate.

"Hello?" his smooth voice spilled through his lips and to the phone.

"Edward. Nessie wants to see you and Bella! Can your come? Please? I hate to see her sad…" Jacob's frantic voice burst out through the other side of the phone.

"Jacob Jacob… Calm down! Stupid mutt…" Edward rolled his eyes at me in mocked anger.

I noticed everyone had stopped eating to listen, curious at the conversation between Jacob and Edward. Everyone except Angela, of course, who tried to make an effort to be subtle of her curiosity.

"Can you come? Like now?" I heard him plead and I raised my eyebrow at Edward. He shrugged.

"Is there anything wrong with Renesmee?" Edward said, his voice beginning to sound anxious.

"No… I guess" Jake was unsure of her plight, which made me edgier by the seconds.

"You guess? Be specific mongrel!" Edward growled and I could feel everyone freeze.

I tapped on his shoulders and placed my hand out for the phone. I want to give a piece of my mind to Jake.

"Jake… this is Bella. **Is there anything wrong?**" I repeated every word with a sense of menace.

"B-bella!" he sounded astonished at the tone of my voice. "She wants to see you…I think. She keeps replaying you all over in her head. I am getting anxious. Please Bella? I can't take her loneliness anymore." He pleaded once again.

"Loneliness?" I struggled to keep my surprise from showing in my voice. Renesmee was lonely? She had missed us? Although I missed her too but I had never guessed she would feel the same. I was…happy.

I looked at Edward who nodded drearily. He tilted his head slowly towards our little audience. I knew what was going one in their mind immediately. Out of politeness, I asked them if they would like to come along.

Tracy was the first to respond, since she did not hear anything about Renesmee.

"No freaking WAY!" she gasped dramatically. "Bella? A mom? No WAY!" she laughed. Okay, I was downright offended

Mike had to correct her sentence, to my annoyance. "Technically, Bella is NOT a mom. Since her _DAUGHTER_ was adopted and all…" he paused and coughed awkwardly, knowing unconsciously that he had said something wrong. I clenched my fist and suppressed a tiny scowl. I hate to 'disown' my own _daughter_, **again**.

Edward noticed and smooth my hand open, palm facing upwards as his velvety skin touched mine.

"Can I be allowed to smash him now?" he asked innocently.

"As much as I want to, no." I shook my head disappointedly.

"Well, you can change your mind anytime and I would be happy to oblige." He murmured voice too soft for the others to catch what we were saying.

I rolled my eyes and let a tiny smile appear on my face.

"Well? What are we all waiting for?" Jessica whined impatiently.

"We will be right there along with a few _friends_ Jacob." In other words, 'prepare to stop Renesmee from biting them'. Jacob understood immediately and hung up. I sighed in defeat as we made our way to the car park. This is going to be one hell of a long day.


	8. Chapter 8 Baby Don't bite!

**Chapter 8-Baby, friends, friends, baby. Baby, DON'T BITE!**

"I think I will take this one! Oh! Oh! No, this is cute too!" Tracy danced around the cars as if it was all hers.

Mike managed out a simple 'w-o-w'. Angela and Jessica just stood there, mouth agape. My _after_ car was there, the red Ferrari. And also, Edward's Aston Martin: _Vanquish_, all in its glory.

"I'm driving!" both Edward and I blurted out at the same time. I frowned and he frowned back.

"I want to drive! Your driving is scary." I complained. He rolled his eyes in response and mumbled, "I really hate driving slow." Then, he gazed into my eyes with utmost sincerity and said, "Please?" I really thought that my heart had beat again but he is not getting his way this time.

"Don't try to use your dazzling method." I hissed. "It's unfair! I'm not giving in." I pushed. Knowing that I would not let him get his way, he decided to give up and opened the door to the driver's seat for me. I smiled smugly. I win.

I climbed into the driver's seat with gracefully as the others clattered in noisily at the back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Never been better. This is going to take so long…" Edward muttered as he slide into his seat beside me. I chuckled as I assured him that we would reach in half an hour's time.

"Let's go!" Jessica and Tracy complained impatiently, dying to see my daughter.

I started the engine and it purred silently. I heard Mike whistled as he felt the leathery surface of the seat. Angela just inhaled deeply with awe. And then, we were off.

The others whooped with joy and waved stupidly like a bunch of kids at the oncoming cars. I saw the drivers gaze lustfully at my car as I sped away.

True to my words, I arrived there exactly half an hour later, right on the dot. Our new house was fantastic, as usual. The four storey high mansion was warm and welcoming. Esme's fabulous designs never fail to impress me.

Jacob was there in a flash, pacing around. His eyes lit up when he saw us getting out of the car. He rushed towards me and whispered, "I've got everything under control."

"Thanks Jacob." I replied softly. Jacob was my best friend and would always be so I decided to cut him some slack.

"Wow! This is one hell of a mansion!" Tracy bounced enthusiastically and began to drag poor Angela towards the entrance. Edward was already gone and Mike was looking at the house with annoyed awe.

"Rich fools…" I heard him muttered under his breath as he stuck his hands into his pockets roughly and followed the girls into the mansion.

The interior of the mansion was nearly the same as the one back in Forks. Flamboyant yet comfortable, dark yet light. Just like Esme. I smiled, feeling at home. Esme welcomed us warmly, giving Edward and me a wide smile. I reached out to give Esme a hug. She was just like my mother now.

"Hello there! Who do we have here?" she gasped in wonder and surprise, with a mixture of happiness in it, even though she would already know their presences a mile away.

I saw Tracy already made herself comfortable on the long silk sofa, grinning like an idiot and gawking at the chandelier overhead. Mike was grumbling away, too impolite to make any greetings to Esme or Jake. Jessica and Angela were different though. Jessica was surprisingly pleasant as she commented on how beautiful the house was. Angela managed a shy 'hello' and was immediately told by Esme to make themselves comfortable. I know Tracy already had.

I looked around in anxious urgency. Where was my little angel? I flitted up to her room quicker than normal and was relieved that my friends had not find out my abnormality in my speed as all their attention directed to the lovely Esme.

"Nessie?" I breathed. I slowed down and listened. Ah. There she is. I dashed into the room where Edward stood, along with my little girl.

"Renesmee!" I gasped as happiness flooded me. I scooped her up in my arms and rocked her gently back and forth.

Renesmee giggled and tugged at a lock of my brown hair. I chuckled. "Momma? Where were you?" her angelic eyes peered into mine as she gave me a brief 'look' of what her day had been like. Well, Jacob was with her most of the time to my utmost chagrin. _Imprinting…_ I thought, slightly disgusted. I still couldn't accept the fact that Jacob had imprinted on _my_ daughter! Ugh! Revolting. But then again, Jacob was still better than any other wolves. At least I knew I could trust him.

Edward was by my side in a flash as I muttered to him. "She's been lonely. Do you think we could…?" I let the volume of my voice dwindle as I looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head and my face fell.

"Oh. I guess not." Renesmee's eyes flitted from Edward to me and back to him again.

"Momma?" she pinched my face slightly, trying to grab my attention again.

"Yah?" I said as I pried her delicate fingers from my face.

"Am I allowed to go down now?" she asked. I blinked once at her. Oh. Oh I see… Jacob's way of keeping her from biting them is to keep her away from them at all times. I sighed. Typical Jake…

"Sure darling. But!" I warned. "You are not allowed to harm those people. They might smell good, but they are not food. Mummy would be sad if you bit them. Understand?"

She bobbed her head up and down, understanding everything perfectly. "Yes momma!" she squealed, excited about everything going on below her.

"One more thing…" I heard Edward's voice beside me said. "Do not show them anything. I'm afraid they don't know us as 'us'. Okay Renesmee? Act normal. Like the time when you were with Charlie." He smiled at her as she nodded her head again. How cute.

"Okay. It's my turn now. I want to carry Nessie too." Edward protested teasingly as Renesmee reached out for him, her fingers grasping at the air between them.

"Fine." I scoffed as I handed Renesmee to him. He chuckled and Nessie giggled, bells ringing in the air.

Irate by their reactions, I flew down the stairs to the living room. I walked back to the sofa and realized that they were at a game of chess. How quaint. I wondered why Jessica and Tracy had agreed to sit through this.

"Hey. What's the deal?" I asked Jessica.

"Mike just insulted our intellect one way or another. We decide to come down to a game of chess, since that's what Esme suggested." Jess shrugged and her brow creased. She was not a great fan of chess. That was obvious. "Angela's playing against him but the chances are not so good."

I nodded and looked at the chessboard. I wonder if Edward was the one playing against Mike, how long would it have taken for the game to be over? I've decided that it wouldn't take longer than a few seconds.

Eventually, Mike won Angela.

Angela smiled sheepishly. I could see that she did not put a great deal of effort on this game. I couldn't help but grin when Mike started boasting to everyone in the room about how smart he could be when he wants to.

"Where's Cullen?" he remembered. I bet he's itching for a match with Edward. He's courting death if he thought he could win over him.

Edward made his was down the stairs with Renesmee, gaining everyone's attention almost immediately.

"Is that?" Jessica enquired as her face lit up in amazement.

"Everyone, this is Renesmee." Edward introduced as I joined them sheepishly.

"How cute!" Tracy laughed exagaratedly.

"Hi." Angela smiled amiably as she reached towards Nessie. I saw Edward squeezed her tiny hand before leading her to Angela. I suck in a deep breath. Edward would make sure that everyone would be okay, and I would be there to help.

To my utmost relief, Renesmee was able to control herself and gave Angela a shy hug. Angela, motherly by nature smiled again and began talking to her endearingly. Yup, Angela with Renesmee was sure a pretty picture. Angela would make a better mother than I was…

I sighed again.

Edward noticed and held my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, curious and concerned at the same time.

"Isn't Angela great? She would be a much better mother for Nessie…" my voice trailed off, depressed.

Amusement flickered across Edward's perfect face for a moment. "How could you say that? Renesmee totally adores _you._" He sighed and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I smiled grimly and placed my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his broad shoulder.

"Are you sure its safe? For Nessie that is?" Jake popped up, flustered and fidgety. I hissed at him for ruining yet another perfect moment. He ignored and turned to Edward, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Sure. For all we know, she has a higher intellect than yours." Edward rolled his eyes and teased playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jacob mumbled in a gruff voice as he went to 'guard' Renesmee again.

Angela was startled by the burly figure and was even more surprised when Renesmee reached out eagerly. She frowned slightly but shook her head, dismissing whatever thought that she had before.

"Hey. Aren't you the guy who had fought with Cullen?" Mike said with a slight tone of amusement.

"So?" Jake retorted with obvious unfriendliness.

"Chill… I'm just asking." Mike raised his hands defensively, intimidated by Jacob's response. After all, he was a head taller than Mike.

But then, he decided to push his luck again. "So how come you became their babysitter? Did Cullen bribe you into it?" He asked, the last sentence reducing to a mere whisper, though we could hear it from across the room. I felt Edward tensed as he asked me, "Remind me the reason why Mike need to walk out of here alive." He hissed through gritted teeth, fury threatening to burst from him any time.

I hushed him and tried to reason.

"What are you? A gossipy old woman?" Jacob sneered, trying to irritate the death out of Mike. "And a babysitter? Not a chance." Jake shook his head and laughed absurdly at Mike.

Mike fumed. I heard him took in two long, deep breaths, his eyes riveted onto Jacob. His fist clenched, his teeth gritted tightly, lips pursed into a tight line.

Uh oh! Was this going to turn out into an unexpected fight? Was Jacob going to be the one who would lose control in the end? On no…


	9. Chapter 9 Slip ups

**Chapter 9-Slip ups**

"What Jackass? Did I say anything to hurt your _feelings?_ I am _so _terribly _sorry._" Jacob taunted, sarcasm thick in his voice.

I felt Mike tensed and hissed. That was a surprise; I never knew human could also make those unusual sounds. I froze on the spot, my eyes darting from Edward and back to them. I was frantic and worried. What's going to happen? I had absolutely no experience with these situations. There was certainly no advantage if a werewolf and a mere human fought.

"Umm… guys? Cut it out." I muttered timidly. My eyes flitted back and forth again. Why?

"Shut up." Mike growled, surprising me yet again. This was a new side of Mike that I had never seen before.

"Watch it." Jake gritted his teeth, his muscles bulging as he tried to control himself.

Mike's attention reverted to Jacob. He was livid now. I guessed it because of the few years of hatred (?) he had bear for the Cullen family out of jealousy (?). He seemed pissed now, very.

Jake did not even respond when Mike dashed towards him, fist balled and prepared to land a blow onto his face.

"No!" Edward cried, almost in agony.

What? What had I missed? I glanced anxiously as Edward rushed forward as slowly as he could to prevent whatever was about to happen.

Mike was about to land a blow on Jake's face, who did not even react, probably because Mike would only get bruised since Jake's skin was nearly as hard as Edward's. Renesmee appeared before Mike and flitted his hand all so gently away, but not too gently enough. I winced as Mike groaned in pain.

"Shit." I cursed, the word slipping out of my mouth as I knew this was what Edward was trying to prevent.

I rushed behind Mike to catch him before he hit his head on the floor. He turned to look at me, bewildered. I felt whatever anger in his eyes replaced by fear.

Tracy gasped and Jessica screamed. Angela remained shock but calmed. Edward clutched Renesmee's tiny arms and held her back. Jake stood in front of her protectively, as if there was anything to protect her from right now.

I settled Mike onto his feet and made sure he did not wobble before releasing my icy grip on him.

"What's going on?" he managed to say the few words as he looked at Renesmee in horror.

I said the first thing that came onto my mind, "Umm… Baby power boom!" I blurted out as everyone stared at me as though I had lost my sanity.

"Umm… You know, when a baby feeds too much, they get a huge surplus of strength. So, Renesmee was experiencing a power boom. Yah. You don't know?" I asked with fake incredulous, as though that should be the most commonly known thing in the world.

"I had… never heard of such a … thing…" Mike frowned as he rubbed his hand, grimacing. "That's one of a hell of a baby you have."

I smiled weakly and let of a dark laugh. Mike wasn't too far off from the truth, which was why it was so dangerous now.

I turned to look at Angela. She was clearly suspecting something but thought better than to ask of it.

The two other girls were still dumbfounded. Jess made her way towards Mike and whispered, "Are you…okay?"

"Fine, a baby couldn't hit me…" he muttered bravely even though he was still in pain. How wrong! Nessie could easily kill him with a blow of her tiny, fragile-looking hands.

Edward was still frozen in position, hands holding on to Renesmee's and glaring murderously at Jacob. I walked to his side cautiously and without looked at him. Calm down. I concentrated on this thought. Nothing is going to be wrong.

His eyes left Jake's for a moment and I felt his grip on Renesmee soften. "Renesmee feel bad enough doesn't she?" I cooed as I brought her into my embrace. "Poor Nessie…" I gazed into her orbs. She was near tears. I caress her cheeks gently and whispered, "No harm done…"

"Except to Mike…" Jessica grumbled. I had nearly forgotten that they were together, since Mike had flirted to everyone right in front of her.

"He deserved it." Angela's hard voice surprised me. "How lame. Getting into such a state because of a stupid comment." Angela was angry. This was a first. I guess she can't tolerate a situation when an infant was involved.

Jessica looked surprised too and made a face at Angela. Angela just shrugged.

I've got to make this right somehow. I turned to face a smirking Jake. I glared. "Jake. Apologize." I made every word menacing.

He grimaced and turned to Mike with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He didn't seem sincere. "No hard feelings?"

Mike growled. "Whatever." I felt Edward tensed. I held his arm back and tried to ease him up, it wasn't easy, considering the fact that he had fantasized about crushing him for eons now.

"Easy now." At that time, I felt like I was the only one who was capable of controlling myself.

"Now now, everyone. This is not good." Esme's clear voice rang behind me, soft yet firm. I relaxed when I felt Edward breathe again. "Let's all calm down with a cup of nice, hot tea." She placed a tray of tea and delicious looking confectionaries on the dining table and gestured at us.

Angela kindly accepted and Tracy moved towards the table all too willingly.

Suddenly, calmness and forgiveness flooded into all of us, almost overwhelming.

Alice and Jasper made their way in exaggeratedly, like ones where you would only see in the movies. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh, a sudden happiness consuming me. Must be Jasper.

"Hi everyone!" Alice greeted us enthusiastically and said when she brushed past Edward and me, "You two owe me and Jazz big time…" I grinned sheepishly at her. The little pixie could be intimidating when she wants to.

It was strange how things seemed to flow peacefully once Jasper was here. Almost scary, but a nice gift indeed. Mike and Jake were still not talking to each other but they were comfortable in their own way. Mike was talking to Jessica and Tracy; Jessica was staring daggers at Tracy, it was almost humorous. Mike was enjoying the attention though. Jake was in his happy place beside Nessie again, soothing her. Angela was beside him too. I was wondering what would Angela's reaction be when she knew the truth about us…

I shook my head, dismissing that thought forcefully. Too dangerous.

Not only would it put her at risk from us, but against the Volturi too…

I shuddered at the thought. If that was the case, she would only have two paths in front of her; first, be changed, like me; the second, death…

Never…

I finally knew what had Edward felt like when he first saw me. It was sure an agonizing decision to him, but I'm glad and had absolutely no regrets on this chosen path that I walk.

I glanced at my husband beside me. He was still frowning, deep in thought. I tiptoed and kissed the crease between his brows away. He blinked and looked at me. A smile betrayed his face as he reached down to kiss me on the lips. I gasped. I hadn't expected that, but I like it, his sudden urgency turned me on. I trailed my fingers up and down his back as he cupped his hands on my face.

"Get a room." Alice teased.

I glared at the little menace. Trust her to interrupt us at this moment. She laughed her silvery laugh. She interrupted us in purpose. I pouted and tried to tackle her down. She saw that and dodged quite easily. I ended up on the floor, surprised. I scowled.

Edward laughed. I giggled along and the room was suddenly erupted in laughter. There was another laughter. I need not guess who he was.

"Guess you screwed up again. I think you'd had thought that she had retained her two left feet." Emmett joked as he elbowed Rosalie in the arm. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the bad joke.

I heard every human female in this room held their breath.

Rosalie must be enjoying being in the spotlight again. Trust her to have so much fun destroying our self-esteem. My self-esteem had long gone in her presence. Looking at her, and then me, I let out a sigh.

Edward gave me a kiss in reassurance. He knew that I was always comparing with Rosalie, not that anything could be compare…

I realized that every human in this room were staring at us with awe-struck eyes. I saw ourselves reflected in their eyes. We looked like a bunch of runaway supermodels…

And I was in there…

"Get used to it!" I snapped to myself.

Tracy looked too disappointed. I guessed she was upset that she had no one to lay her hands on…except Mike I supposed, if she could get by Jessica without getting shredded into little pieces.

Evening came all too soon and it was time to return to the dorms. I parted with Renesmee all too unwillingly as I ambled towards the car. Renesmee seemed sad too. I reassured her that we would see each other soon before leaving her. Jacob said his goodbyes too. After all, he had to sign up for college in time for the new semester…

We got in to the Ferrari and once again, though it was only a car –an ostentatious one- they were marveled by the exquisite, sleek-looking texture and the quiet purr of the engine.

I no longer missed my Chevy, I realized. I don't think I could take it if I had to drive slow again. It seemed like the family's indulgence had influence me as well. I remembered Edward teasing me about it too. I laughed, life was surely interesting now…

**HELLO!!! NEWS FLASH!!! **

**Well guys! Guess what?! I am thinking of changing this to M-rated stuff!!! As in all the lemons and stuff... just a warning, i am not b=very good at it, in fact its my first time... So, what do you guys think? Vote please to see which rate you want!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bear fight!

**I decided that it was about time to try to write in others point of view… So I won't be only writing in Bella's point! Hope you lovely people love it! =) And i also want to get more votes for the M-rate thingy! Please let me know how you feel! i need at least 20 votes! thanks you my lovely readers. ^v^**

* * *

Chapter 10- Bear fight!

**

* * *

**

Bella's

I ran across the smooth grass, barely making a sound as I flitted over to my love, Edward himself. He was way too fast for me, even if I was a newborn. I heard him laughing and could have sworn he said something like 'Silly bella' before stopping abruptly.

I couldn't stop in time and smashed into his back. The sound caused was as loud as thunder and we froze. Before we knew it, we were toppling over with laughter.

"Why did you stop?" I giggled childishly as he held my arms.

"Well, I was just thinking if you would like to run by my side, since you can't catch up at all…" he teased and winked at me before darting away from my playful slap.

We continued running, hand-in-hand this time. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot as we ran outside of the school campus and straight to the nearest forest. We were meeting the rest for a night of hunting. I could practically feel the exhilaration from the thought of hunting oozing out from me, nearly bouncing up and down like Alice.

"Why are they so slooow?" I huffed. I tried to clear my mind and remain calm. _No getting too angry. No getting too angry. No getting too angry._ I tried to repeat for uncountable times in my head. My mood swings had somehow come during the change. Jasper had ensured me that this was normal, and would wear off in a while, by a while… mean probably a few decades…I groaned internally.

"Someone's a little impatient…" Edward cooed as he sat down on the grass. He patted on a spot beside him. I sat down, laying my head on his broad shoulders. Maybe it would be worth waiting after all…

**Edward's**

I smiled as I rested my head on hers, inhaling her sweet scent. She was just so tight up these few days, but it just made me love her more…

I smiled and close my eyes, hoping for the sleep that would never come. It would be nice to dream about my Bella, but then again, the real thing was better. Sometimes I contemplated if I had done the right thing to her, to her life, to her whole existence. However, nothing could get better than this. We have a child of our own, which I never even thought that I could have, and I have my one and only love of my life beside me. Everything would be perfect if I still had my soul though, if I was still human…

"What are you thinking about?" I heard my angel crooned against my neck as she laid a chaste kiss on it.

"You." I replied. It was mostly true anyway. Half the time my thoughts were about her and nothing else. I did not hate it though, everything would be about her, that was already decided. She is my top priority, along with Nes-, I mean, Renesmee.

"You're lying…" She half-whispered and looked up at me.

"No I am not. You're my everything… I just can't stop my thoughts…" I landed a kiss on her plump lips. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as we deepened the kiss.

"Or… your hands… for that matter…" I felt her grinning between our lips.

"Oops! Guilty…" I chuckled as I realized my hands had magically 'run' up her blouse. Bella had no idea what she does to me. Sometimes I kept losing my courteous side when I am with her.

I pulled myself away from her lips, moved my hands reluctantly from under her thin fabric, and laid my arms on her shoulders.

**Bella's**

Oh, God… why can't he stop looking like a Greek god or a runaway model for that matters. With his arms on my shoulders and his face inches from mine, I felt my breath being swept away from me. I traced my eyes from his perfectly shaped lips to his beautiful pale cheeks, chin, neck, forehead and finally, saving the best for the last, his slightly black eyes, with just a tinge of gold in them. We sat there looking at each other for what seemed like eternity… before _someone_ just had to interrupt us.

"Oh what! No French kissies or fingering? I thought we would be able to get a good show!" Emmet's booming laughter made me felt like sticking a wade of cotton wool down his throat. Let him laugh when the not so fluffy wade of white chock him, I hope that would teach him never to make fun of me again. However, I thought better of it and decided that I would probably never make it to his mouth. I might need to ask Rose for some help on that…

"It would be nice if your mouth would stop flabbing sometimes." Edward retorted. Upon hearing his voice, I loosen up and laughed along with the rest that was slowly starting to appear from the shadows. How long have they been there? I sure suck at being a vampire.

"Okay guys, as much as I like 'bonding', we would not be able to finish if you people blab about again." I laughed as Alice nagged. Bouncing off a branch on a tree, she landed perfectly right beside me. Jasper followed her soon after.

"Bella dear, be a darling and don't ruin the clothes you are wearing by sitting on the ground. Even if those clothes are not that in fashion, they still deserved some respect you know." She clucked her tongue and ranted on about not being able to trust my fashion sense as we ran into the forest. Everyone laughed at me and I figured that I would rather be alone with Edward. It was just so embarrassing that I was the family's funny bunny.

"Real mature people. 'Tune in to the next episode of what this clown can do. Watch as everyone laughs at her.'" I rolled my eyes and muttered about being in a family show, encouraging more laughter from behind me. _Great, just great._

Why am I not surprised when I found Edward holding back another fit of laughter as I rushed pass him. I swear, he was snorting all the way, until we separated into groups.

Today was 'girls' night out', as we so delicately put it. Alice was doing most of the chatting, naturally, and Rose was nervously moving away from unknown mud patches and moist rocks. I was, the usual, thinking about Edward again in my own happy place.

I nodded to whatever Alice was saying, not paying much attention to her until she suddenly shrieked.

"What? What?" I snapped my head back to her, my instincts all kicking in.

"I can't believe you just agreed to a whole day of shopping with us! Have you gotten a fever? Whatever. You are so not backing out on this!" she was practically bouncing up and down, all around while I just stood there, mouth agape. Edward had just brought me my doom. I've got to stop thinking about him!

Rosalie was snickering and I turned to give her a glare, which, unfortunately, did not shut her up. "Bella, if your eyes had been staring at me with such _intensity_ when Edward was here, it would make him feel jealous."

We erupted into piles of laughter. Edward jealous of Rose? That just doesn't click. Another booming laughter erupted from the other side of the forest. We all rolled our eyes. "Emmett!" We snorted. I bit my lips to prevent laughing too much.

"Come on! Let's hunt some stinky animals…" I said as I shot ahead to the nearest batch of deer. Hiding behind a tree, I waited for the right moment before I pounced on an unsuspecting female. It started to run around, trying to shake me off but to no avail.

"Sorry…" I muttered before sinking my fangs into its neck. "Ah…" I sighed as the dilute liquid filled my mouth. It was not very tasty…

I turned around, away from the carcass to look at Alice and Rose. I felt a pang on my self-esteem as they very gracefully flew from one deer to another, finishing much quickly than I had expected. _They have thousands of months to learn how to hunt perfectly and I only have what? Oh, right, just one._

I snapped out of my thoughts as my nose picked up the scent of something much better. After confirming that it did not belong to a human, I allow my mouth to water as I followed the somewhat delicious scent. My eyes fell on a huge bear. If I was human, I might have ran away from the ridiculous mob of fur we called a bear. But now, I am a vampire, and like most vampire are, I am mostly indestructible. Without a second thought or any plan, I jumped onto the back of the bear, taking it by surprise. It roared with fury as I hitched my fangs into its shoulder blade. Slamming both of us onto the floor, it struggled in futile attempt. I felt my blouse being tore by its paws. However, its sharp nails did nothing to harm me. _Alice is so going to kill me if she sees me in this state…_After a few short seconds; the bear was slowly running out of energy. I muttered a silent apology before letting myself indulge in its warm fluid.

"Aww… It was my prey! Bella! How can you take my fun away from me?" my head jerked up as I heard Emmett's whiny voice. _Oops…_ I had forgotten that bears were Emmett's favorite.

"Sorry! I can't help myself." I released my fangs from the now-dead bear. I winced as I looked at my attire. Okay, its not much of an attire now. More like pieces of clothe stuck to my body, small pieces of clothe to be exact. I groaned. This was not the first time though.

**Edward's**

I was finishing another elk when I heard sounds of thrashing and roars of a bear near us. I was just about to ignore it, thinking that it was Emmett, when suddenly, a warm breeze brought in a new scent, _her scent_. It was all I need to send me tearing through the forest, to her. _What is she doing?_ I knew that I might be overreacting, but I wanted to make sure she was safe.

I reached just in time to see her crouching beside a huge bear. I heaved a sigh of relief when I realized the bear was already dead. I heard her muttering strings of apologies to the bear before taking its blood. I couldn't help but smirk. Silly Bella…

Emmett's head popped out from a bush and he started whining about how Bella had stolen his toy. It took all I had not to laugh. Then, I realized the 'skimpy' clothes Bella was wearing. No way in hell was I going to let Emmett get a free viewing. I scuttled to her side and wrapped her in my shirt, leaving me shirtless. I couldn't care less, but what Bella felt was another thing. I felt her breath increasing as I snake my arms around her waist protectively.

"Eddie! No sharing eh? You selfish brat." Emmett let out another booming roar of laughter as he sank to the ground, clutching his stomach as he went. That's what too much laughing could do. Hope he gets more cramps in the future.

"Apparently you like to share don't you Emmett? Since you so generously 'shared' the big bear with my Bella. Oh, no, correction, you didn't even had a single drop. That's not considered sharing is it?" I shot back. That finally had him shut up as he scowled at me. Bella giggled bells to my ears. I sighed and landed a kiss on her forehead.

"Had enough dear?" I asked.

"Not only I had a deer, but I had that bear too!" she bragged innocently. I made a mental note that that endearment has to go.

"I mean darling, have you finished drinking for the day?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett who was desperately tying not to laugh, again.

"Oh. I guessed I had enough already." She smiled sheepishly as she played with her fingers again. How wonderful my angel is. I could stare at her for days and not get bored. Heck! I could stare at her forever! She was too intoxicating for her own good. Take Jarrel, or Mike for example. She clearly did not have an idea of what she does to those boys, those fiends, monster. I felt venom build up in my mouth as I thought of what Jarrel did to Bella. I had known what he was planning, but I did not think that he would had the guts to carry it out. I was clearly wrong. This small mistake had nearly made Bella paid for it. I mentally slap myself for being such a fool.

"-ward! Edward!" I snapped out of my murderous thoughts when Bella called out to me.

"Yes? Love?" I answered, giving her one of my 'dazzling' smile, as what she called it.

"I was wondering… if we could go see Renesmee again?" she peered up from underneath those thick lashes, making me want to take her right there and then.

"Umm… I don't think it would be such a good idea though. Nessie needs her sleep love. Don't worry, we can visit her very soon. After all, we have all of eternity to be together…" I urged her face nearer to mine and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I…guess…so…" she mumbled between our lips and broke away all too soon, when Jasper cleared his throat. I frowned slightly; can't we do something once and not be interrupted? Apparently… no.

"I guess we should head back?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Yes Jasper. Back would be good." I groaned as he chuckled. I felt Bella duck her head into my chest from embarrassment. With Bella by my side, I went to pull Emmett from the ground he was sitting on. And yes, he was still whining.

"Don't worry brother. There are still plenty of bears around." I winked as he snarled at me. He was pissed of course, but I enjoy pissing him off further.

Sulking like an oversize baby, Emmett stormed off to find Rosalie, probably to complain to her. Although I don't think Rose would care less. Emmett would only earn a good smack on his head if he did not shut up.

Right as I thought, I heard Emmett complaining. I laughed when a thunderous loud smack was heard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett cried. I almost pitied him. Keyword being almost. My angel laughed along with the rest of us as we walked behind the bickering couple.

**Bella's**

Em and Rose were such a cute couple sometimes. Although Rose could be quite vain, she was still dear to me and I loved her like a sister. She was helpful too. Like the time when I was pregnant. If she wasn't there, my Renesmee would have been gone.

Alice appeared beside Jasper. I noticed all of their clothes were not torn and frowned, slightly embarrassed at the fact that I had such 'bad table manners'. If only I was half as graceful as they were.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward purred as he settled his arm on my shoulders.

"Well… my clothes?" my words came out somewhat like a question and I suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Uhuh… I quite like the adjustments to your clothes. Especially your blouse…" He cooed and I felt myself turned into jelly with his words. My knees gave way and I nearly sank to the ground. Luckily, Edward was there to hold me.

"Bella! I swear, you will be the death of me!" He laughed as he scooped me up in his arms. I tried to persuade him to put me down but he was having none of that.

"Silly Bella, I would carry you forever if you want to."

I felt like I had gotten the perfect man in the whole wide world as my husband, and its true. Edward is a perfect gentleman, a faithful lover and a responsible father. He's simply indescribable…

We remained in comfortable silence as he ran us back to my dorm. He settled me down in front of my door and kissed me goodnight. Although we are not sleeping.

"Can't you stay?" I whined. I think I am beginning to sound like Emmett.

"No… as much as I would want to. I don't want our roommates to wake up and find us missing…" Giving me one last kiss for the night, he was gone.

I sighed as I opened the door. Edward was so stubborn. One night wouldn't hurt. Then again, one night would turn to two and two would turn to three… I guess Edward has got his point…

I held my breath as I felt Angela stirred. Her eyes flitted open slightly and roamed the room, only to stop at me. She blinked. A blink is all I need to scramble to my bed. However, she was much smarter than she gave credit for.

"Bella. I know you are awake. Who would sleep with shoes on?" she sounded annoyed. And I have a good idea why. I was annoyed too when Edward had not been frank to me.

"Okay… you caught me…" I turned around to face her and sat on my bed, removing my shoes.

"Tell me, why were you gone for a good half of the night?"

My breath took a hike as I felt myself contemplating. Should I tell her? Or should I not?


	11. Chapter 11 When your husband gets hit on

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11-When your husband gets hit on…

**

* * *

**

Bella's

Should I tell her? Or should I not? Argh! Think Bella! Think!

"Umm…" I started.

"Yeah…" Angela asked, waiting for my answer.

Oh! Oh! I got it! But this idea is so embarrassing…. Well, it's the only way I'm ever going to get out of this.

"I was with Edward the _whole_ night…" which was not entirely false, but it sounded so erotic and wrong, making me look like some desperate wife desiring for her husband.

"Oh! _Oh… I get it…_" She chuckled cheekily and started to relax. I seriously felt like blushing at that time. "Well, now that that's clear… Let's get some shut eye shall we? After all, from the _activities_ that you were up to tonight, I think you might be tired…"

"Angela! Not _that_ way!" Embarrassed, I slipped under my thick afghan. Urgh! That's why I did not want to use this idea… but desperate situation counts for desperate measures!

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say…"

After about half an hour, I finally heard Angela's even breathing. She was asleep. I sighed as I picked up my book: Romeo and Juliet, my current addiction and a fresh change from Wuthering heights.

I finished a quarter of the book when I felt Angela stirred in her sleep. I froze, thinking she was going to wake again when I heard soft whimpering coming from her.

"Ben… Don't go…" Angela sobbed, tossed, and turned in her sleep. Poor Angela. I knew how she felt. It must be terrible for her to separate from her beloved. I could still remember, vaguely, the times I had when Edward left me. It was worse than hell. Maybe, just maybe, we could help them. A little adjustment with the documents would not be a problem…

_NO! _That's not the correct way to do things! I shook the horrible idea out of my head. Ah! We could give her a ride to Ben's sometime. That would help… I owed that much to her. Angela was the one who stayed by my side when Edward was gone. I should discuss this issue with her sometime...

* * *

Before I knew it, dawn arrived all too soon. It was 5.30 am. Thinking it was a good time to 'wake up'; I walked out of the room with my shower bag. Even though I knew that I would not smell if I did not bathe, it was still a habit I want to keep. It gave me time to think.

The female bath was just down the corner. I noticed a few had already waked up and were making their way to the bath too. Some of them smiled at me while others glared. I wonder why…

I went into a cubicle and stripped out of my clothes. Squeezing a fair amount of shampoo gel, I started to massage my hair. I was humming my lullaby to myself when-

"Did you hear about the freakishly beautiful new batch of students that just came in?" Freakishly beautiful? I rolled my eyes. Seriously, at that moment I knew that it was about 'us'. I listened on.

"Yeah! The boys are so hot! Did you see the hulk of that guy?" I nearly let out a snort, what Rosalie would say if she found out that other girls were ogling at her husband behind her back.

"I saw! But I think he's hooked. The blonde by his side. She is beautiful and all… but I bet that she must be the bitchiest bitch ever." I cringed; they knew nothing about Rose and yet still dare to say that about her! (Even though Rose might be a bit petty sometimes but still!)

"What about the cute guy? You know… the one with dirty blonde hair. He's quite lovable too!" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, how can these girl move on from ogling one guy to another in a minute?

"He's got this short girl by his side though… do you think that's his sister?"

"I sure hope she is! Then I will be his girl~ but I think both guys definitely cannot be compared to THAT one…" Oh great! They were on to _my_ husband now. How vain could these girls get?

"Yeah… I can dream about him all night. Those beautiful golden eyes… and his incredible sex hair! If I can just run my fingers in it…" _Too bad he's taken…_I fought back a desire to rush out of the cubicle to just sew up their lips! Stop talking about people's husbands!

"I think he's still single? I definitely hope so… He's just sooo dreamy…" Are they _blind?_ Did they not see that I was by his side the whole time? Some people just like to hear what they want and see what they wanted to see. Urgh! How infuriating!

"Okay okay… enough of these talks… I think I'm gonna faint if you continue… Ah… the world of handsome men…" I nearly puked at her last statement. World of handsome men? Please! Edward was more than what he looked on the outside. He was so much more on the inside.

* * *

Luckily, both unknown girls did not continue their gibberish and went on to talk about a new boy band: lollipop or something. I sighed as I finished bathing. Now I feel much more refreshed, and the thirst was not that strong either. I'm glad I had that bear last night.

As I stepped out of the cubicle, I saw Angela making her way sleepily over to a cubicle. Her eyes looked somewhat puffy. I have a good idea why. However, I could only give her a sympathetic nod as she greeted me. What can I do?

I made my way slowly back to my room, careful not to walk too fast. I smiled as I saw Edward waiting outside my room.

"Hey! Good morning!" I chirped and gave him a hug.

"Morning love. You look radiant today… I've missed you…" Edward said in his smooth velvet voice as he bent down to kiss me. We were lost in our little bubble again and all I could focus on was his hands on my back and our lips moving in synchronization.

"I've…missed...you…too…" I mumbled between kisses. Of course, he broke away from the kiss first. I think it was a habit he still had. Edward must have thought of me to be the fragile girl I was a few months ago. I rolled my eyes at that thought and smiled.

"Wait a while okay? Give me a few 'human minutes'." I joked as I stepped into my room. Human minutes… I still like to tease him even if I am not human now. It reminds us of our old times. It was a happy memory when I was still human and it still will be. However, nothing could be better than what we had now.

**

* * *

**

Edward's

Sometimes I wondered what I did to deserve this beautiful angel. She was everything a man could wish for. And apparently, to my utter dismay, others think so too.

I could still remember their thoughts of MY Bella when I was making my way to her room. How I wish I could just rip their heads off when I heard what they were thinking about her. I hated that they thought of her as a piece of meat. She was definitely much more than that.

My silly but adorable Bella… if she just knew what she could do to me. She is my one and only love, the only person I would ever want, the perfect lady, my sun and light, the warmth she made me feel… and after giving me Renesmee… my life was just like a dream, a dream that I would never want to wake up from. It was perfect… well, despite the fact that I already have a good idea of who my son-in-law would be.

That dumb mutt could make me think of ancient swear words that I had never used since decades ago. Of course, I made a mental note never to use them in front of Bella or Renesmee. However, sometimes it's just a little hard when Jake is around. That mongrel has a lot of sucking up to do before I would let him take my daughter from me-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a high pitch scream in my head. _Ouch!_ I winced and turned around. _Great… just great…_

"Good morning Tracy. What brings you here this early?" I asked, being as polite as I could.

"Hi Edward! I was just about to make my way to the bath when I saw you! What a coincidence… don't you think?" She batted her eyelids and stick out her chest, exposing her cleavage. Too bad I'm not interested in her cleavage, I'm only interested in Bella's.

"Sure. I guess so." I smiled out of politeness. Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way.

_OH MY GOD! I think he's totally HOOKED onto me! See that SMILE? It was obviously made for me!_

I stopped smiling immediately. Trying not to wince as her morning breath hit me. Urgh! She should brush her teeth before speaking to anyone at all. She was totally the opposite of my sweet Bella. I could still feel her mint breath on my face. I tried to focus on my love instead of the female in front of me. If she were not Bella's friend, I wouldn't even bother talking to her.

I heard Bella's footsteps and knew she was already done, but she was taking awfully slow footsteps toward the door, as though she was teasing me. Man! She WAS teasing me.

"As I was saying-" What was that woman saying again? Well, I don't care.

I decided that I can't take it anymore and flung the door open, revealing a very shocked Bella. I felt myself holding my breath. What was she wearing? Don't tell me she intend to wear those spaghetti strap top and those skinny jeans! It's a sin to look so beautiful.

"Bella… What...on earth are you...wearing?" I asked, barely able to make out the sentence.

She stared at me for a while and before replying, "A top and jeans?" God! She was so innocent! Did she know that she was killing me by wearing such figure-hugging clothes? I could make out the outlines of her tits- I mean- breasts, and her jeans hung so low on her hips. No way am I letting her roam around in school with all those filthy-minded boys ogling at her.

"Oh my gawd, Bella! Those clothes are soooo out of fashion. No wonder Edward would disapprove of it!" Tracy just had to prove her existence by saying such a false statement. She was obviously jealous that MY Bella is so stunning. However, Bella thought otherwise and looked at her and back at me again, as though she was about to cry.

"No… _Silly_… Don't you get it _Tracy_? She just had to look so…_tempting _in those clothes…" Bella grinned and looked down to play with her fingers once again as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She was just so adorably innocent when she's embarrassed.

"Those clothes turn you on?" Tracy snorted in disgust. "What about this?" She said in a way that was meant to be seductive –but was failing miserably- and stuck out her horrible chest once again and leaned towards me. I took a step back.

"Anything _Bella_ wear will turn me on." I nodded my head, emphasizing on the word _Bella_. That was true, Bella would look amazing even if she was in a clown costume. Heck! I would probably be turned on even more! Imagine those puffy colorful overalls… and those cute gloves… Bella would look very very cute in those… AND tasty… like a colorful cotton candy…

"Edward! Get your head out of the clouds at this instant!" Bella's lovely voice drew me out of my own fantasies. I gave her one of my most apologetic look and saw her soften up a little. How kind-hearted my angel was…

"Let's go love. Alice and the others are waiting. You know Alice, she doesn't like to be kept waiting." I winked and reached out for her hand before kissing it. I'm sure she would have turn scarlet if she was still human. I pulled her towards me gently before snaking my other arm around her waist, making her shiver ever so slightly.

"Well, it was nice to see you. Goodbye Tracy!" Bella smiled angelically before we turned around and walk away.

_Goodbye Tracy? Right… I'm sure that SLUT wants me gone. She just interrupted Edward-the-hottie and me, Trace-the-beautiful! How dare she!_

I gritted my jaws. Bella was NOT a slut! Such improper words! At that moment, I hated Tracy to the guts. Good thing Bella decided to move out from that God forsaken place. If she had remained in her old high school, she might have been corrupted. Who knew Bella had friends like this? Well, judging by Bella's attitude towards Tracy, friends might not be the right word, maybe just a person-she-pass-by-in-her-life would be a better title. I even wonder how she had gotten herself into Dartmouth. Has the standard of this school dropped that much while I was gone?

"Edward… I know how to walk you know…" Bella sighed. I realized I was practically dragging her off her feet.

"Oops. Sorry love. Got too caught up in my thoughts." I smiled sheepishly and descended to kiss her forehead before proceeding to kiss her on her lips. I had to force myself to pull back before things got out of hand.

"What were you thinking about?" She frowned, her eyebrows knitted into a small 'v' as she stroke my jaw line.

"Nothing. Just about Tracy…" I muttered.

"Edward. I don't really know what to feel about you thinking about other woman…" She made an effort not to laugh as she lightly pinched me on the cheeks.

"I don't really consider her a woman you know… you are the only woman I see…and I like what I see…" I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Now, what would Rose think if she caught you saying that?" Bella teased as she retracted her hands from my face and tried to smooth out her hair.

"_Rose_ would feel like _puking_ at both of your miserable attempt on flirting."

We turned around, startled at the sudden sound behind us. I was so intoxicated by Bella that I did not even notice that _Rose_ was right behind us.

_Oops…_

* * *

**So? how was that? Please try to review!!! I love you guys!**


End file.
